Secrets Always Get Out
by MemesOfFire
Summary: KOTOR. Saul Karath and Darth Malak planned to betray Darth Revan, but he found out about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I own nothing. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is owned by Bioware.**

The blast doors opened as Admiral Saul Karath of the Sith Imperial Navy entered the bridge. The guards on either the side of the door stiffened, straightening their stance and tightening their grip on their weapons.

Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith, could sense his presence since he left the elevator. He could almost smell the admiral's fear. He stood still, facing the viewport with his hands clasped behind his back as Karath approached him.

"Do you know why you are here, Admiral?" he asked.

"You summoned me, my lord," Karath replied.

"I was referring to why I had you transferred to my ship."

The admiral hesitated. "No sir, I do not know."

"I thought as much," retorted Revan. "I had you transferred because I wanted you to confirm a hunch I had." He remained silent for a few seconds, then turned to face Karath. "I believe that my apprentice is planning to betray me. And soon at that."

"M-m-my lord, I have no clue what you're talk-," was all he managed to say before Revan used Force Stasis on him.

"Don't bother denying it Admiral. I have always known Malak would try to betray me again. I also have reports from your own troops of you two having 'secret meetings'. My apprentice, who has already tried once to overthrow me, and you, my best admiral, are hiding things from me. Quite incriminating." He paused. "Would you mind informing me of what I have been missing?" he asked as he released the Force Stasis.

Karath recomposed himself before speaking again. "I assure you my lord, the subjects of the meetings were trivial. We were discussing experimental strategies we haven't yet tested."

"I don't appreciate lying," Revan replied. The Dark Lord raised his arm, his outstretched hand facing towards the admiral. Suddenly, several arcs of light blue electricity rocketed from his hand. They hit Karath straight in the chest, who collapsed was now laying on the floor with the front of his uniform charred and slightly smoking.

"I could rip the information from your mind as easily as blinking, Admiral, but I'm feeling generous at the moment. Tell me what I want to know."

Karath painstakingly got back up on his feet. "We have been planning to betray you so that Malak may take the title of Dark Lord."

"How?"

"By using Malak's ship to shoot the bridge of your ship. He is going to do it when we reach the small Republic fleet in the Outer Rim Territories. After you've decimated them, that is," said Karath.

Had Revan not been wearing his trademark helmet, the treacherous admiral would have seen the tips of the Dark Lord's mouth start to rise in the beginning of a grin.

"Thank you Admiral."

Revan turned back towards the viewport, watching his apprentice's ship, the Leviathan, drift through space alongside his own. "Whoever kills the traitor gets a guaranteed promotion."

The bridge was soon filled with the sound of blaster fire as the guards all opened fire on the former admiral of the Sith Imperial Navy.

 **I hope you liked the story. I plan on writing more chapters , so if a lot of people like it, I'll add them. Please give me a review so I know what I need to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was pretty popular, so here I am, making the second chapter. Disclaimer: Star Wars; Knights of the Old Republic is owned by Bioware, not me.**

Revan smiled as he watched the battle from the bridge of his ship. He and Malak had discovered a lone Republic cruiser traveling through the Outer Rim and had intercepted it on whatever course it was taking. The cruiser at this point was almost dead. It was more of an execution than an actual battle.

"Lord Revan, I'm getting reports of a Republic shuttle in the launch bay," said one of the bridge technicians. "Should I send a team down there?"

Revan reached out with the Force to the shuttle in the launch bay. He could sense many people in the shuttle, maybe about fifteen. Seven were Jedi; he could feel it. A strike team sent by the Jedi Council on Dantooine.

"Send some teams. Kill all the Republic soldiers, but leave the Jedi for me," he replied, in a monotonous voice. He turned around. "Does anyone have some plasma grenades?"

* * *

Bastila Shan slashed the bright yellow blade of her lightsaber across the chest of the last guard, quickly killing him. The elevator doors were now unguarded. The strike team's destination was just one elevator ride away.

She used the Force to pry open the elevator doors. "Everyone get in. We're almost to the bridge," she commanded.

* * *

Revan watched as the Republic cruiser exploded. Several fighters had rammed the inside of the ship by flying through the launch bay, destroying the ship from the inside out.

Revan looked at one of the bridge technicians. "Detonate the bomb," he said. The bridge went silent as everyone watched the Leviathan's bridge be engulfed in bright orange flames. The Sith lord felt his now former apprentice become one with the Force.

The crew didn't get any time to celebrate, however, because at that moment, the bridge blast doors opened to reveal four Jedi and one Republic soldier. It was all that was left of the original strike team.

The soldier yelled and immediately charged Revan. He lifted his hand toward the soldier. The soldier stopped, dropped his rifle, and began clutching at his throat, unable to breath. Meanwhile, one of Revan's acolytes was dueling with one of the Jedi, their lightsabers a storm of red and yellow flashes. The acolyte was good, but not good enough. He died a few seconds before the Republic soldier did.

The Jedi with the yellow lightsaber looked at Revan. "You cannot win Revan," she spat, her voice filled with anger.

He laughed. "That's what the Mandalorians thought at the beginning of the Mandalorian War. My apprentice thought the same thing when he first tried to challenge me. Look how those turned out." He reached down to his belt and grabbed something. A small, black cylindrical object with a red button on top. A detonator.

"I'm not really in the fighting mood. How about we call it a night?" he asked sarcastically. The Jedi saw the detonator and yelled "RUN," but it was too late.

Revan pressed the detonator button, which caused the plasma grenades on either side of the walkway to explode, killing three of the Jedi and most of the bridge technicians.

Revan walked towards the pile of bodies on the ruins of the walkway. All of them were dead, except for the their leader, the one with the yellow lightsaber, but even she didn't come out unscathed. She had third-degree burns over much of her arms and legs and some first and second-degree burns on her sides. Lucky for her, she was right in the middle of the walkway, so she wasn't as exposed to the explosions as her companions were.

Revan looked up when he heard the elevator doors open. A squad of soldiers rushed in. One of them, a medic crouched down by the injured Jedi and began tending to her.

"Take her to the med bay," Revan ordered. "Give her as much kolto as she needs. I want her ready for interrogation a soon as possible."

Two of the soldiers carefully picked her up and carried her down to the med bay. Meanwhile, Revan, who was lost in thought, watched the burning remains of the Leviathan's bridge.

 **That wraps up Chapter 2. I know I wrote this one really quickly (about 12 hours after I published Chapter 1), but I am slow writer (plus school gives a ton of homework), so don't expect me to just belt out chapter after chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive me if there are any kind of grammatical or formatting errors. I dont really write much, so grammar isn't my area of expertise, and I'm very new to this site, so I'm still figuring out how to format the stories correctly. Disclaimer: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is owned by Bioware.**

It was about eight or nine hours before Darth Revan heard anything from the medbay concerning the captured Jedi. He had been pacing in his quarters when one of the doctors contacted him on his comlink. It was good news: the Jedi would live, albeit with scars on her arms and legs where the burns were most severe, due to being submersed in a kolto tank with a heavy kolto concentration.

Revan thanked the doctor for his services. He strode down to the medbay as quickly as he could. Once he reached his destination, he went off to find the room she was in. It was not hard, however, as some captain had assigned several heavy troopers to guard the door, which blatantly told passersby that a prisoner was being treated there.

The guards stepped aside when Revan approached them. The door opened when he got close to it and closed after he went through it.

Revan's first impression was of complete plainness. The room was small, and everything was stark white and there were no decorations, unless you count medical equipment. What gave the room a sliver of interest was its current occupant.

His attention was drawn first to the Jedi captive's clothes. She was still wearing the charred and tattered remains of the robes she was wearing during the battle. Despite their current state, Revan thought they were quite nice looking. They showed off her figure very well, which Revan grudgingly thought looked good as well.

Revan drifted his gaze to her face. She had pale, white skin that brought out her long, dark eyelashes. Her jawline was sharp, with a thin, medium length chin. Her other features were also rather delicate: her small nose, her slightly pouty lips, her thin eyebrows. She had beautiful, fine brown hair that he was sure went past her shoulders. And, as was typical among jedi, she wore no makeup.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He began walking towards the bed she was laying on to try and wake her up, but he stopped. A part of him, a small part, didn't want to. It wanted to let her sleep, to leave the delicate creature before him in peaceful solitude. But that part of him was not in charge.

He got a little closer to her and shocked her a bit with Force lightning. The Jedi jolted awake and screamed in agony. She managed to slowly sit up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for a minute. Finally, she spoke.

"Where's the rest of my team?" she asked in a frightened yet commanding tone.

Revan stood there, arms crossed, and said nothing. He was assessing her.

"Where is my team?" This time, there was anger in her voice. However, he detected slight sadness, hidden amongst all the rage.

"Dead," he finally answered. "All of them. And not just your team; your cruiser was destroyed."

Her body slumped against the wall behind her. Her face was an emotionless mask, but her eyes… her eyes had pained and dejected look that _almost_ made Revan feel sorry for her.

She brought her eyes up to his face, searching for even a remnant of empathy in his eyes, but all she saw was the dark visor of his mask.

Revan watched her suddenly get up. He knew she was going to try something, he could sense it, but he was curious to see if she could actually succeed.

He watched her arm move back to the bed. Before he knew it, she had grabbed the pillow and thrown it at his head. By the time he slapped it away, she was at the door. He quickly force pushed her. Her body flew away from the door and slammed into the wall. She grunted in pain and collapsed on the floor.

He walked up to her. She tried to wiggle back against the wall, but she could go no further. He was about a foot away when he kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't ever try to defy me," he scolded. He kicked her again, this time in the ribs, and hard too. "I." Kick. "Am." Kick. "Your." Kick. "Master." Kick. "Never forget that."

Revan turned to the door and left the room. On his way out of the medbay, he told one of the doctors to check up on the Jedi prisoner.

* * *

A day had gone by since Revan had first visited the prisoner. Since he had left the medbay, he could not concentrate on anything other than the beautiful Jedi captive. The doctors had said the injuries he gave her (a few bruised and broken ribs) were non-life threatening, and that he could come in as soon as she finished another kolto tank treatment, but they advised him to wait a day so she could mentally recover from the day's events. Not having anything important to do, he made his way back down to the medbay.

When he entered her room, he found her meditating on the floor with criss crossed legs. He saw her frown slightly as he walked in. She could feel his dark presence through the Force. His attention was soon drawn to her clothes. Someone had taken her old robes and had given her fresh, basic, white underwear. Because of the underwear's lack of coverage, Revan could see areas of her body where the skin was paler than the rest of her; they were obviously scars from the healed burns.

He walked over and sat down in front of her in the same fashion she was sitting in. He watched her for a good minute or two. No one talked, no one moved.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

Her eyes flashed open. She had entrancing gray eyes that reminded him of the lightning storms that plague Malachor V, although her eyes were a much lighter shade, like silver. She frowned at him, but said nothing.

"I'm not really one for second chances," he said truthfully, "but you've been through a lot in the last day. I'll give you another chance to answer my question of your own will before I force you to."

She sighed. "Bastila Shan."

" _That explains a lot,_ " Revan thought. To challenge the Dark Lord of the Sith with a team of only seven Jedi was a stupid decision, even for the Dantooine Council. But she was no ordinary Jedi. He had been hearing many stories recently of a powerful Jedi padawan named Bastila Shan who could demoralize her enemies with a single thought. She was the main reason why the Sith expansion towards the Core Worlds was going slower than was expected.

It was all because of a special force technique called Battle Meditation. The user could boost the morale, stamina, and overall combat effectiveness of their own troops while reducing them on the their opponent's side. Even amateurs could turn the tide of battle with it. If the rumors about Bastila having mastered Battle Meditation were true, she could be a powerful ally.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble." For a fraction of a second, the corners of her mouth began to rise in a smug grin, albeit a small one. It was almost too quick for him to notice, but he did. " _She is susceptible to flattery,_ " he noted. " _Her pride will be her downfall._ "

"I could use your Battle Meditation. The war would be over sooner with you fighting for the Sith," stated Revan.

"I'd rather die than join you," she replied haughtily. "The Sith are evil. _You're_ evil. You kill innocent people for your own personal gain."

"Typical Jedi propaganda. Contrary to popular belief, I want to save the Republic, not destroy it. It's run by corrupt politicians who spend more time bickering with each other and lining their pockets to help the people of the Republic." He stood up. "But you'll soon see the truth. I'll make sure of it." He turned towards the door and left the room.

Once he exited the room, he turned to the guard standing right outside. "Have the Jedi sedated and moved to a cell in the prison block." As he said this, he used the Force to subtly implant a command in his head. Now, after putting Bastila in her cell and waiting for her to wake up, the guard will beat her. Not too much though. It was all part of his plan.

" _She will break soon,_ " said a voice in the back of his head. " _She will make for a great apprentice._ "

 **And that's Chapter 3. Favorite the story and give a review if you think this story is spicier than Primal Spongebob memes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Four standard days had passed since Revan's conversation with Bastila. He wanted to give her a little time to get used to her new cell, and to decide whether she wanted to surrender to him easily or be subjected to torture. Both ways would eventually end with her submission. He had time to kill, since his cruiser was on its way to meet up with another fleet to lay siege to the planet of Taris, so he decided to finally pay her another visit.  
When he reached her cell in the Starboard Cell Block, he saw two soldiers standing guard. "Let me in," he ordered. One of them punched a code into the door keypad. The purple force field that served as the door deactivated. He walked inside and told the guards to reactivate the force field.  
He found the Jedi backed up against the wall. She was hugging her legs and her forehead was resting on her knees, so he couldn't see her face. As he got nearer, he noticed that Bastila had fresh bruises all over her arms, legs, stomach, and sides. He could also see several spots of dried blood on her arms. She also appeared to be much thinner than when he last saw her; her ribs were now sticking out prominently.  
Revan sat down on her right. "What happened?" he asked, feigning ignorance.  
"I'm not stupid," she said softly. "I know you told them to do those things."  
Them. Those things. The soldiers assigned to the cell block must have done a lot more than just guard the cell.  
"I don't know about any of these things, nor did I tell anyone to do them. Use the Force, Bastila, and you will find that I am telling the truth." Well, it was mostly the truth, since he had used the Force to make a soldier give her a beating after her transfer from the medbay.  
She stayed silent. He didn't feel her trying to probe his mind with the Force, so he assumed she believed him.  
"Look at me," Revan ordered.  
She didn't move. He waited a few seconds to see if she would. When she didn't, he started to get up. Here he was trying to be sympathetic, and she was still being the same stone cold bitch she had been since he was captured. If she was going to act that way, she would have to solve her problem on her own.  
"Wait," she said. Revan sat back down. "Take your hood and helmet off."  
It was an understandable request. For the past four days, her only contact with other humans were beatings from soldiers, all covered head to toe in armor. To simply talk with another person whose emotions she could see, whose face she could reach out and touch, must have been worth more to her than ten million credits.  
Revan pulled down his hood. Then, with both hands, he slowly and reluctantly lifted his helmet off of his head and set it down on his right. He felt his long brown hair fall and hang down at his shoulders.  
"Now look at me," he said in a very commanding tone. His voice sounded more natural now, no longer metallic or muffled as it was when he wore his helmet.  
Bastila slowly lifted her head and turned it to face him. The first thing he saw was the black eye. The skin around her eye was puffy and purplish, even black in some places. Her eyelids were slightly swollen. Her nose and both cheeks were also swollen and bruised, and she must have had a really bad nosebleed, because there dried blood all over her mouth and chin. "For the past few days the guards would let in soldiers. The soldiers would beat me, then leave. When the food came, the guards would make me watch them eat it. I haven't eaten since I was still in the medbay," she said, with anger in her voice. When she opened her mouth, he noticed that one of her bottom front teeth was missing and the rest of her teeth were reddish with blood.  
The guards had taken many liberties. They would need to be punished. "I can use that," Revan thought.  
"That's very interesting to hear. I thought guards need my permission to beat and starve prisoners, but I could be wrong," he said sarcastically. "I will have extra food brought for you until you get better, but first you must do something for me."  
"What?"  
"The guards need to be punished for their disobedience. You will be the one who punishes them."  
She frowned. "I will do no such thing."  
"Aw, someone doesn't want to get her hands dirty. How cute," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
She slapped him and said, "I will not be mocked!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but something was tightening around her throat to the point that she could not breathe.  
Revan laughed as he tightened the Force Choke. "Don't ever hit me again, you spoiled Jedi brat. I am your new master, whether you like it or not. You will do EVERYTHING I tell you to do. If I tell you to lick the heel of my fucking boot, you better damn well do it! Do I make myself clear?" he asked, releasing the choke.  
The color returned to her face as she started breathing again. "Yes," she said weakly.

"Yes what?"  
"Yes… master."  
Revan brushed his hair back and put on his helmet. "Let me out." The force field deactivated, and he walked through. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, it's ya boi here. Damn, I'm surprised this got any favs or follows. So, it's been a little over a year since I first started this story, and looking back at it, I realize that it's lowkey kinda shitty. I had this vision in my head about how I would write this story, cuz I had a bitchin idea, but I didn't really do so hot putting it on paper (I also apparently didn't know how long a paragraph was). In the eight-ish or so months since I last updated it, I have been working on my writing skills a lot, mostly for english comp (bs'ed a pro-weed paper and got like a B-). I really liked where I was trying to go with this, so if yall want, I could rewrite this. I promise that if I do rewrite it, it'll be some groovy shit. However, I do have other great ideas, the best of them being a total remake of Wolfenstein 2 without the crappy plot devices and SJW bullshit (probably will focus a lot on Anya's pregnancy). I also wrote a short story about the Battle of Mylae during First Punic War, though I ain't sure if that can be considered a fanfic. Please DM me whether you want the rewrite of this fic, the TNC one, the Punic War story, or if you have any better ideas you'd like to share (whether I do suggested ideas depends on whether I am a fan of the original content it's based off).**_


End file.
